Apocalyptic Series, Lord Of The Hoard
by Ly'Cear Balrah
Summary: A young boy is thrust into the middle of a Zombie Invasion, with no means of escape, or any instinct for survival!
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

Apocalyptic Series:

The Lord Of The Hoard

Part 1

Hi, my name's Benjamin Freight. I live in New York City, and unbelievably I am one of the last survivors of the worldwide mass plague of… Zombies, as they're so adequately called.

Here I am at a gas station just outside of the city, collecting supplies for the long journey I am about to begin.

I am travelling to a rumoured military bunker one-hundred miles south of New York.

Why, you may ask. Because I am a seventeen year old kid, with no knowledge of the world and no one to help me with my current situation. Such a situation that, I'm sure, Superman would have trouble with. The situation I am talking about is this…

"Come on, come on" I shouted, searching the aisles. "Where are the Hershey's?" I fumbled around for my favourite chocolate as the three snarling, dead creatures outside tried to infiltrate the shop.

"Oh forget it" I said cocking my double-barrelled shotgun. The zombies smashed the window. I was still fumbling with the cartridges, they, on the other hand could smell me, and were on their way. One barrel done. A small fat zombie turned onto the aisle and ran for me. Two barrels done, I cocked back the gun as the half-decapitated creature pounced at me. _BANG_, its head was blown off, it stumbled then fell. I pushed the gun back in its holster on my back.

I crept slowly out of the shop, past the zombies. _Ding_, went the bell on the door. The foaming-at-the-mouth freaks turned their heads towards me. "Oh, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed as I ran to my car. Oh, it's a Hummer by the way; not bad eh?

To no surprise it was fucking locked. I pressed the 'unlock' button…nothing. The zombies were gaining on me, I ran round the car and unlocked it manually. A gnarled hand stopped me from closing the door. "FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!". I shot him. The other zombie jumped on the bonnet, like in the films; so I did the heroic thing and ran him into a pillar. Bad idea. Sure he was cut in half but he crawled through the smashed glass and grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't reach my gun, so I pulled off the gear lever and rammed it in his face. Good idea. He slid off the bonnet, it was actually quite funny. I grabbed what was left of the gear stick and slammed it in reverse.

I stopped driving mid-afternoon, when I ran out of gas.

Long-story-short there was no fucking bunker, it was just a stupid rumour started by some fucked-up, retarded, inbred, dick-flicking, mother raping, fanny faced, ass licking, son of a bitch…

I searched for most of that day, then headed back for the city with a replenished tank of fuel. Yet again it seemed to be a bad idea.

Night came very quickly, and as you already know zombies multiply, if you will, at night. My knocked up Hummer wasn't very well equipped for night time traversing due to having smashed-up headlights, so I kinda' thought I was screwed.

Over a small hill came six incredibly bright lights. A broken down Ford Mustang eventually came into view. I drove up next to it, wound down my window and rested my arm on the pane, like some kind of a battle-hardened trucker.

Stood under the hood of the muscle car was someone who really looked like a battle-hardened trucker. I felt like a six-year-old talking to a bully when I said:

"Need a hand buddy?" as I looked closer I noticed he had a handgun pointed at my face. Then I really thought I was in the shit. I thought he was going to take my SUV and ride off, leaving me to be 'Zom-Chow'.

So I returned his cautiousness and whipped out my Assault Rifle from the back seat.

We stayed staring down barrels at each other.

"You gonna help me, or what?" he shouted gruffly.

"Urm…yeah, uh, sure" I whimpered.

The man was about six foot six, shaved black hair with a mass of writhing muscles. He seemed like the kind of guy you needed in a Zombie invasion.

"Thanks kid…you got any jumper-cables" he barked, while holstering his gun.

"Yeah, here" I tossed him the leads and stepped out of my derelict Hummer. He ripped up the bonnet of my SUV and clipped the leads up. With a few revs of each engine his Mustang sprang to life.

"Get y'ur stuff, you can ride with me" he forcedly offered.

"But my Hummer…" I stuttered.

"…Is gonna' get ya killed, you moron; a big yellow thing with no windscreen, no headlights and no protection, I'm surprised you've lived this long…now get in!"

I could tell this guy wasn't gonna' take no for an answer, so I took my guns; ammo; knife sets and other weaponry, threw them in the trunk and got in the passenger side.

The inside of his car was like the inside of the A-Team's van; a sawn-off-shotgun was nailed to the dashboard; the windows had metal grids on the inside and outside; there were no seats in the back, just a rack full of every gun imaginable; there were flashing lights and buttons D.I.Y'd everywhere. Sat on the bonnet were six huge spotlights, that, with a flick of a button lit up the road for as far as I could see. Bright lights illuminated from beneath the chassis and a great roar of power emitted from the beast of a car as it sprang to life.

He drove silently, unblinkingly for quite some time. I tried to come up with conversation starters, but none of them seemed appropriate.

After a long time of contemplating, I came up with this:

"So where are you headed?"

"New York"

"I've just come from there, nothing there but empty buildings"

"That's what I need, I was thinking about a penthouse in Trump Tower" he laughed, in a heavy deep tone.

"Sounds good to me…Hey, I never got your name?"

"Name's aren't important, lets just get to where we're going"

The bellow of the engine was the only thing to be heard for more than an hour. I struggled to stay awake. He, on the other hand, was still staring unblinkingly at the road.

To my surprise there was a huge lack of Zombies on the road, usually they stand in hoards and wait for unsuspecting drivers, but that night I had seen less than twenty over a two hour drive.

"Hey kid, check that out!"

"What?" I mumbled, trying to make out dark shapes beyond the reach of the spotlights.

"Over there, near the edge of the road!" Stood near a banking, on the side of the road was a terrifying creature. A beast I had never seen throughout the months of "The Invasion"; An undead bear, its matted fur hiding lumps of missing flesh. Its terrible teeth unnaturally long and sharp. Everything about the bear was fearsome and gruesome. I was terrified!

"Mother nature's gone fucked up! Hahahahaaaa!" he laughed.

"Yeah…fucked up" I cowered.

"Lets show this pussy how us living creatures role!" he shouted, pulling a massive hunting rifle from the rack behind us.

"_He cant expect me to go out there with…THAT!_" I thought. He obviously thought differently because he passed me a shotgun very similar to my own. He opened his door, threw his arm out and fired aimlessly. He then slammed his foot on the brakes and spun round so that his outstretched rifle was five feet from the bear's nose. He launched himself from the car and began blowing chunks out of the beast from close range. When I say close range, I fucking mean close range; he was less than an arms-reach from the bear! I sat, staring at this crazed, feral man.

The bear began to weaken and the massive guy slowly moved closer and closer. With a swift move of his foot, he landed a blow to the bears chest. The bear was tossed to the ground. He leaned in, whispered something to the creature, rested his gun on its chest and fired a shot straight through its jaw and into its brain.

"FUCKING HELL!" I shouted awestruck "That was AWESOME!"

"WHOOO! Should have joined in kid, that was great!" he roared. The adrenaline pumped so fast his dilated veins were highly visible through his skin. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow, as he sat back into the car and racked-up his smoking gun.

"That, is how you kill a zombie!"

…

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2, Trump Tower

Apocalyptic Series:

The Lord Of The Hoard

Part 2

Slowly the buzz wore off from the Zombie-Bear incident, and we drove through the city silently. Broken screens and smashed bulbs were the only reminders of the once beautiful light shows of Times Square. The concentration of Zombies was considerably denser the further we got into the city. The spotlights helped to keep the crowds dispersed, but every now and then an undead creature or two would be hurtled onto the reinforced windscreen with a distinct SPLAT sound. I couldn't help myself but laugh each time I heard it.

"Here we are!" he proclaimed, when we were outside the great Trump Tower of New York. "You coming in kid, or have you got somewhere else to be?"

"Well seeing as I've got no car…"

"In we go then"

We pulled into the huge car park, and got out of the car. The man strapped knives and handguns to his belt; two long-barrelled guns to his back and slammed a baseball bat in his right hand.

"Get your guns kid"

I opened the trunk and pulled my: assault riffle; shotgun; two handguns; knife assortments and my trusty samurai sword (stolen from the Caradine residence) and lashed them to myself.

We trudged through the silent floors of the tower. The elevator was broken forcing us to use the dark staircase. Our only light was a held out petrol lighter.

"The control room is just down here"

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I looked this place up. You need to be prepared in a fucking invasion kid"

We swung our weapons over our shoulders and opened the control room door. The room was filled with flashing lights and buttons and levers.

"By the way, my name's Alcander, Alcander Everett…Just call me Al" he laughed.

Al searched for a few moments then pulled a large red lever downwards. Suddenly the lights sprang into action.

"That's better, and my name's Benjamin" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Benjie"

The building was plated with gold, the only thing in the whole tower that didn't have gold on or in it was us!

We walked further up the gorgeous hotel until we reached the top floor.

"Here we are! The penthouse condominium, two floors worth nearly fifteen million dollars" giggled Alcander.

"Wow you really did look this place up!" I laughed.

As we walked in, the sheer beauty and futuristic technological breakthroughs completely awestruck me. At the far end of the room was a huge floor-to-ceiling window overlooking Central Park. Everything was perfect and neat and tidy, it almost made me forget the horrors that awaited us outside.

"Right I've got the master bedroom upstairs, you can have the couch" he smiled "Look around for some covers, I'm sure a place like this has some extra blankets, night kid" Al said as he walked up the winding staircase.

"Night" I took a quilt and a pillow from a cupboard in the luxurious bathroom, tossed them on the long couch and sat on the floor staring out over Central Park. Small fires were scattered across the massive greenery. Bigger fires could be seen throughout the city; most likely with tens of people huddled around them for warmth and light, because of the lack of electricity. The power stations were shut down and the exits from New York were all blow apart: Brooklyn Bridge and Kings Bridge to name a couple were blown up by the military the day after it was proclaimed as an "Invasion". I'm guessing the electricity in the Tower was coming from an internal generator of some kind.

I felt guilty as I thought of the hundreds of people all around the city sat around a fire fearing for their lives while I was sat in a nice, warm, well lit palace, for want of a better word. Suddenly as I was immersed in my thoughts a shrill scream of pure terror, from the streets below, brought me back into the realisation of how bad life had really become. I wasn't even sure if the virus had spread to the mainland, I wasn't even sure if my parents, family, friends and just general loved ones were still alive. That was the thing that scared me the most.

My story of why I'm in New York, on my own is a simple one: I had come to The Big Apple to find fame and fortune, I was on a year long pursuit, if I failed to earn a living within that year I would go home and forget all about it. Unfortunately for me, not a week after I got to this shit hole were the bridges blasted and I was forced to fend for myself, it was as though I was living in a nightmare. Every day I contemplated suicide, but if I did so I'd be eaten and/or turned by those undead freaks, sooner or later, and that thought was the only thing that had kept me alive up until then, the thought of being turned into a mindless drone hell-bent on curing an insatiable hunger.

After a long time sat, thinking, the sun began to spill across the city aver the famous skyline. I was becoming used to having little sleep. I lay on the comfortable couch, stared at the ceiling and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wakey wakey, sleepin' beauty!" shouted Al. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my watch, it read: "12:54pm"

"You hear all that screaming last night?" I asked. Alcander's face became solemn.

"Yeah, barely slept a wink…"

"Me either" It became silent for a moment or two as we remembered the terrible screams we had grown accustomed to hearing.

"Right, I've turned this place upside-down; there's no food, looks like we're going to the kitchen!"

I picked up my two handguns, strapped them to my belt and followed Al down to the kitchen. Holding one of my guns at face height the entire time.

We ate everything we could possibly stomach. We turned to leave, when suddenly a Zombie appeared in the doorway, holding a young girl's severed head in its right hand. It slowly lifted the head. The gruesome glazed eyes stared all about the room, her lip quivered, blood trickled down her face; I could barely stand it, I stood unblinkingly, frozen to the spot. Alcander fired round after round at the zombie until it heaped on the floor and became still.

"That was NOT fucking right! Zombies don't do that!" Al roared, a sliver of fear echoed in his throat. That shred of terror sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you so scared of? It just killed someone, that's normal!"

"NO! It didn't attack, it used the child to taunt us! They understand the concept of remorse! They're beginning to get to grips with how we tick…they're beginning to become intelligent. Break some shit we need to make a barricade!" he was terrified by this point.

We blocked the small entrances with timber and incredibly heavy bricks that we found in the basement. We barricaded the downstairs windows with thick wood barbed with 6 inch nails. We gathered all our guns and equipment from the car, then we started on the main entrance.

" Ok kid, smash those worktops from the kitchen and bring 'em here. I'll get started on booby-trapping the outside" Al grabbed a hammer, a shit load of nails, some gunpowder he brought from the car and a backpack full to bursting, with God-knows-what.

I hauled the long, heavy, marble worktops from their normal position to the ground, then began to drag them to the door. I got half way, then had to stop.

Alcander strutted in, with a grin on his face.

"Wait 'til them cunts get a load of that!" he laughed. For the next twenty minutes, we secured the marble to the front door, leaving 3 small gaps to shoot from.

"That should do it, now lets grab some food and head out" sighed Al.

"Head out?"

"Yeah, we cant stay here for the rest of our lives, lets head out and find survivors"

…

To Be Continued


End file.
